


Allegiance

by redseeker



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Taking creative liberties with canon, the OCs are just for providing an outsider's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: An unexpected visitor shows up in the new Mand'alor's throne room.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 12
Kudos: 334





	Allegiance

No one would guess from looking at him that the new _Mand’alor_ ’s back was killing him. Din Djarin sat on his throne, straight-backed, the very picture of a warrior king in his shining _beskar'gam_ and crimson, fur-trimmed cloak. His golden throne was flanked by members of his personal guard. They were mostly Mandalorians in brightly painted armour, no two sets the same, but some outsiders caught curious looks from the king’s visitors: a New Republic Marshall stood conversing with two masked Mandalorian women to the side of the dais; a tall, silver-haired man lounging near the throne looked more like an outlaw than a member of a royal household; and a man in mismatched black armour hovered near Djarin’s shoulder, occasionally leaning on the back of the throne and saying something only for the _Mand'alor_ ’s ears.

The king had been hearing petitions all morning. After reinstating Keldabe as the planet’s capital and Djarin’s centre of power, the new ruler had wasted no time beginning efforts to rebuild the city and bring home the disparate Mandalorians spread across the galaxy. This was no easy task. It required the cooperation of numerous organisations, industries, and powers. Djarin drew on every favour owed him and recruited the help of powerful friends. He was not alone in this mammoth task of rebuilding a planet, but neither was he the kind of ruler content to step back and allow others to do the work of ruling for him. He accepted audiences from traders, contractors, farmers and labourers involved in the daily work of building a society, as well as foreign diplomats and Mandalorian nobles alike. He had gained a reputation as a fair but determined ruler, uncompromising in his vision for Mandalore whilst making judgments that revealed his deep sense of justice and profound compassion. 

His latest petitioner bowed and stepped away from the throne. Djarin didn’t let any of his fatigue show in his posture, even though he had been rigid in his throne for hours. With a slight motion of his head, he indicated to his Mandalorian attendants that he was ready to wrap up for the day, when suddenly the doors to the throne room flew open. 

The whole court fell silent when two newcomers entered: a man and a woman, he clad in green _beskar_ , she in black leathers. Immediately the tension in the throne room rocketed; those who recognised the newcomers whispered fearfully to those not in the know. 

Coren Gwell, a trader from a mid-rim world who had only been on Mandalore for three days, was one such ignorant. The woman beside him, with whom he had been chatting amiably until the doors opened, now had a white-knuckle grip around her glass. When she caught Gwell’s questioning look, she whispered, “Be ready to run, this could get ugly.”

“Why?” Gwell whispered back. “Who is that?”

“Are you serious?” the woman hissed. “That’s Boba Fett! Legendary bounty hunter, recently King of Tatooine? The woman must be his lieutenant, Fennec Shand. Only the most deadly assassin this side of Coruscant! If they’ve got a problem with the _Mand'alor_ this is going to be a blood-bath.” 

Fett approached the throne with a leisurely swagger despite the blasters pointing his way. Djarin motioned for his guards to stand down with the barest shake of his head. Some guests took the opportunity to slip out of the room before the violence started, but Gwell was too far away from the door to leave without drawing attention, so all he could do was stare in frightened fascination as Djarin rose from the throne. Fett reached the dais, Shand walking a half-step behind him, and the only sound in the throne room was the creak of leather and armour as the two Mandalorians stared each other down. 

Then, as everyone in the throne room held their breath, Fett sank down onto one knee and bowed his head. 

“ _Mand’alor_ ,” he said in a deep, gravelly voice. Shand copied her master and knelt also.

Djarin stood motionless, appearing as stunned as everybody else present. Then he stepped down from the dais and pulled Fett to his feet. The two warriors embraced with a musical clang of _beskar_ , their helmets clinking as they pressed their brows together. 

The atmosphere of dread turned to confusion and the chamber erupted into excited whispers and chatter. At the subtle command of Djarin’s lieutenants, the guards started ushering people out of the throne room. Gwell followed the current to the exit. Before the doors closed behind him, he looked over his shoulder and saw Djarin standing with Fett and Shand; the assassin was smiling, and the legendary bounty hunter had a proprietary hand upon the _Mand’alor_ ’s waist.


End file.
